BOUND
by Sakura Snape
Summary: Continuación de Amores Imposibles. Termina el verano y Harry comenzará su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Pero, malos eventos al final del verano marcaran el año de una forma que nadie se imaginó. Primeros tres capitulos arriba!
1. Introducción: AMORES IMPOSIBLES

Titulo: BOUND

(Unión)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Etc… etc… etc… o sea todo lo que mi mente enferma pueda llegar a imaginarse... pero la principal es Harry / Severus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, si así fuera no escribiría fics (o tal vez si muajajajaja)!!!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME, ENTENDIDO?!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existió!!!), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Notas de Autora:

Como Amores Imposibles (AI, como lo abrevio) resultó ser tan largo, decidí hacer una "pequeña" introducción para el nuevo fic BOUND, para recordarles los puntos más importantes y que no nos confundamos.

Con esta introducción espero que los que no hayan leído AI puedan entender mejor la trama, pero sería mucho más recomendable que primero leyeran AI, sino van a haber muchos detalles que se van a perder.

Otra cosa, en el primer capitulo de BOUND hay una escena muy fuerte, así que por la salud mental de mi conciencia decidí censurarla, pero como nada más no quedaba, pues decidí subirla como estaba a las dos paginas, quien no quiera leerla se la tendrán que saltar.

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**AMORES IMPOSIBLES**

Harry ha terminado su quinto curso en Hogwarts y esta pasando el verano en el Número 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey.

Es el 31 de Julio, media noche, acaba de cumplir 16 años y las tradicionales lechuzas entran apresuradamente por su ventana, sólo que ésta vez son más de las que recibe año tras año.

Los tradicionales regalos de sus amigos se encuentran ahí; pero, junto con estos, vienen unas cuantas lechuzas más: primero la lista tradicional de Hogwarts dándole la noticia de que no sólo ha sido nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch, sino que ha pasado sus TIMOS (OWL's) con muy buenas calificaciones, lo que significa que ha sido aceptado a los niveles NEWT de todas las materias¡INCLUYENDO POCIONES!. También, recibe un regalo inesperado de alguien todavía más inesperado: Lord Voldemort.

El regalo del Lord incluye un baúl mágico, lleno de libros avanzados e ingredientes para pociones, así como una varita sin registrar y otras cosas, como un uniforme de mortífago. La explicación del regalo en una carta donde Voldemort le informa a Harry que quiere que unan fuerzas, con la promesa de no lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Intrigado, Harry decide quedarse con el regalo, pero primero va al Callejón Diagon a asegurarse de que no sea una trampa. Los gemelos Weasley le aseguran que el baúl, aunque lleno de objetos que él no debería de tener (entre ellos un giratiempo y una varita sin registrar) es seguro. Ese día Harry conoce a Gabrielle Weasley, una prima muy extraña de la familia con el cabello negro, que entrará a sexto curso junto con él, a pesar de ser de la edad de Ginny.

Harry regresa a Privet Drive y recibe una carta de Dumbledore: irán a recogerlo en unos días. Después de darle un gran susto a sus tíos y primo, se va con Dumbledore, Severus y Remus.

Después de explicarle los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se dirigen al Ministerio de Magia donde se da la entrega de la Orden de Merlín primer clase a Sirius Black (en una forma póstuma) y se da lectura a su testamento. Es un momento muy doloroso para Harry pero, bajo la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no llorar hasta no ver muerta a Bellatrix Lestrenge, aguanta las lágrimas y las contendrá a lo largo de todo el año.

Sirius no sólo deja todas sus pertenencias repartidas entre Los Weasley, Remus y Harry, sino que deja la custodia de este último a Severus Snape quien, después de unos cuantos momentos, firma los papeles.

El siguiente mes Harry y Severus son confinados en Grimmauld Place, donde practican oclumancia y Harry comienza a tomar una afición por las pociones que, con la ayuda de los libros de Voldemort, lo llevan a elaborar varitaserum y la poción para convertirse en animago, todo a escondidas.

Pero también pasa algo inesperado: después de no pocos conflictos, ambos comienza a conocerse mejor y a entenderse; el resultado: ambos regresan a Hogwarts entendiéndose mejor y con una creciente amistad, pero también con muchos sentimientos confusos por parte de ambos.

Ya en Hogwarts, en la clase de oclumancia antes del inicio formal de clases, Harry descubre un recuerdo de Severus que le es especialmente doloroso al mago y ambos pelean.

Ese mismo día, en el festín de bienvenida, Dumbledore presenta a los nuevos profesores: Remus Lupin en Duelo, Lestat de Lioncourt en la Magia de la Mente y, finalmente, Emily Spellman como nueva residente del puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. También se da a conocer la fuerte protección por parte de los aurores del Colegio del Fénix (universidad mágica de mucho prestigio) a Hogwarts.

También se da un cambio impresionante en Draco Malfoy que, después de haber visto asesinada en el verano a su madre, regresa a Hogwarts con una nueva actitud.

Al siguiente día, después de revisar su sumamente pesado horario, Harry conoce a los nuevos profesores y queda encantado con Emily y con Lestat. Esa noche, regresa a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde se encuentra con una curiosa serpiente llamada Elddir que le muestra todo lo que no apreció en su última visita: una cámara completa con habitación, biblioteca, baño, etc., construida por Salazar Slytherin que, desde ese momento, se vuelve el nuevo escondite de Harry para seguir elaborando pociones y escapar de la realidad por un rato.

Al siguiente día logra un nuevo entendimiento con Severus y descubre que Emily iba en el mismo curso que sus padres en Hogwarts, sólo que ella era Slytherin. La profesora le regala a Harry una pequeña esfera transparente: un grabador, que sirve como las cámaras muggles, pero es más eficiente ya que se puede mandar al lugar que se quiera.

Harry también nota un brazalete en forma de serpiente que la profesora tiene siempre en la mano izquierda y cuyos ojos rojos son dos rubíes; Emily se abstiene de mencionarle el autor de ese regalo. Pero cada vez que los rubíes brillan, Emily sale de donde este y se va sin decir a donde.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de su conexión con Voldemort y a pesar de las clases de oclumancia con Severus, el Lord se comunica con Harry y lo presiona para unirse a él.

Draco Malfoy siguen comportándose de forma extraña, incluso se dedica a ayudar a Ginny con pociones y, para desagrado de Ron, cada día pasan más tiempo juntos y la chica empieza a recibir regalos de un admirados secreto. Harry logra terminar el varitaserum y lo pone en la comida de Pansy Parkinson, lo que provoca una escena muy desagradable en plena cena y una cachetada para Draco.

Severus sale muy lastimado de uno de sus encuentros con Voldemort y las preocupaciones de Harry por su nuevo tutor crecer.

Emily ofrece a Harry darle clases privadas de Artes Oscuras y el chico acepta, sólo tendrá que ir a DCAO cuando sea necesario; también tomará clases extras con Lestat sobre magia de la mente.

Crece también el interés de Lestat en Remus Lupin y logra comenzar a seducirlo. Harry, al enterarse de esto y de que Remus y Sirius fueron pareja, se enfurece con el licántropo.

Es el primer partido de quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw; Severus y Harry hacen una apuesta que gana este último y Severus se da cuenta de su cariño por el gryffindor, así como Harry se da cuenta del suyo por su profesor; ahora tiene que pagar la apuesta de cinco preguntas.

Esa noche, Remus y Lestat finalmente pasan una noche juntos, Harry descubre que Lestat es un vampiro, cuando este no puede controlar sus instintos y el chico perdona a Remus y se hace más amigo del vampiro. Gabrielle descubre la cámara esa noche, ya que Harry no puede evitar llevarla ahí para conseguir una poción para Remus.

La muerte de Richard Lovengood , padre de Luna, desata nuevas reacciones y llega el día de pago de la apuesta, donde salen a flote muchas cosas del pasado del profesor, entre ellas, el odio de Snape hacia James Potter, la última pregunta queda como una deuda para después. De pronto, los dos se encuentran más unidos que nunca y las ansias de besarse son tan fuertes que no lo pueden evitar, es el momento del primer beso entre ambos.

Es en ese momento de acercamiento entre Severus y Harry, que Voldemort decide hacerle una "prueba" al chico y atrapa a Luna. Contra la voluntad del profesor, Harry sale a tratar de ayudarla pero, aunque pasa la prueba del Lord, no consigue salvarla.

Después de varios hechizos poderosos y de un cruciatus dirigido a Bellatrix, el chico se desmaya y comienza a tener un sueño extraño, que será recurrente a lo largo del año, pero que siempre deja sumamente confundido a Harry.

Severus se comporta muy mal con él, tratando de proteger al chico de él mismo y terminan peleados, el gryffindor sumamente lastimado.

Unos días después, todos descubren que Ginny y Draco ya son novios, ante el espanto de Ron. Los demás lo aceptan al verlos tan felices y el pelirrojo tiene que guardarse sus comentarios; pero, deben mantenerlo en secreto, dado que Draco es todavía vigilado por Voldemort. Harry les cuenta alguna parte de la verdad a sus amigos y les muestra la Cámara de los Secretos, incluso a Draco (después de darle varitaserum claro) y todos deciden convertirse en animagos con ayuda de la poción de Harry, así como mantener el secreto. También les confiesa su amor por Severus y deciden apoyarlo.

Emily organiza en esos días una vista guiada a Azkaban y, luego de no pocos problemas, Severus firma el permiso de Harry y logran volver a hablarse civilizadamente, aunque Severus niegue sus sentimientos y no crea que Harry los devuelve.

Harry se entera de que Emily no sólo conoció a sus padres y era su amiga, sino también de que es su madrina. Después de una larga discusión y de conocer a William (un amigo desaparecido de los merodeadores) Harry acepta las explicaciones de Emily sobre su ausencia y todo queda arreglado entre ellos; ahora Harry puede escuchar historias de sus padres y amigos, así como verlas en los grabadores de Emily.

Después de un nuevo problema con Lestat y Remus, Emily decide traer 'ayuda' para poder controlar al vampiro.

El segundo beso entre Harry y Severus se dio al siguiente día, después de que el chico durmió en los aposentos del slytherin. Aunque el profesor deja claro que no quiere que se repita el acto, Harry consigue que ambos se llamen por sus nombres y se tuteen. Cuando regresa a la sala común se encuentra con una nueva adición al grupo de amigos: Blaise Zabini y conque Gabrielle se encuentra enferma y con una actitud extraña, pero después de unos días pasa y deja de pensar en eso.

Entonces llega la segunda prueba de Harry: salvar a Severus de las manos de Voldemort, que ha confirmado la traición del hombre y el amor que tanto este como Harry se profesan. Harry logra salvarlo al introducir su mente en el cuerpo del Lord y pasa la segunda prueba.

Elddir y sus amigos le salvan del varitaserum de Severus dándole el antídoto antes del interrogatorio. Ahí se entera Harry de que los chicos ya pueden entrar a la cámara y entender a Elddir por medio de unos medallones proporcionados por la serpiente.

Recibe una carta de Voldemort y un libro escrito por Salazar Slytherin de hechizos en parsel, que resulta muy útil el día de la visita a Azkaban, también el de su tercera prueba con Voldemort y de la huída de varios mortífagos de la prisión, incluyendo a Colagusano y a Lucius Malfoy.

De boca de Colagusano, se entera de la verdadera razón por la que Severus odia a su padre: James Potter y Severus Snape fueron pareja y se amaron mucho; por un engaño de William, el chico compañero de su padre, utilizando poción multijugos para personificar a su padre, tuvo sexo con Severus casi violándolo y cuando este descubrió la verdad, creyó que James y William jugaban con él. Rompieron, dejando a Snape con el corazón destrozado esto se manifestó en su decisión de unirse a Voldemort y en un odio hacia James que duraba hasta esos días.

Con el corazón lastimado y sumamente confundido, Harry pasa la tercer prueba de Voldemort al derrotar a los dementores con un hechizo del libro en parsel y guarda silencio sobre la nueva información obtenida.

Todos fueron enviados a San Mugo después del incidente y Harry, dolido al saber la verdad, trataba de no hablar con Severus. Pero el beso recibido por este, le hizo callar lo que sabía y aceptar al profesor, aún con la duda de que este lo hacía por el recuerdo de James Potter.

Ese mismo día Potter descubre que Ron y Hermione ya son novios y los felicita deseándoles lo mejor.

Harry va a pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables a Snape Manor, donde tanto él como Severus se unen aún más y comienzan una tentativa relación. Las mejores navidades que Harry recuerda, aún con los celos en su interior por lo de su padre y Severus.

Ahí, Severus descubre que Harry es un gran pianista y cada vez se enamora más del chico, sin saber que este ya sabe toda la verdad de lo que pasó con su padre.

También Harry empieza su investigación para quitarle a Severus la Marca Tenebrosa del brazo y le da un regalo especial: una cadena de plata que sostenía un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente, que se enroscaba alrededor de un rubí, los ojos de la serpiente eran de esmeraldas y se notaba que era bastante antiguo y además estaba protegido por muchos hechizos.

Al regresar a Hogwarts a Harry le esperaban dos sorpresas: una por el nombre de Louis de Pointe du Lac, que venía a petición de Emily a ayudar (o sea a controlar) a Lestat y otra con el nombre de Daniel Molloy, periodista vampírico de la revista Time Wizard, amigo de Louis y Lestat, que se la pasaría las siguientes semanas atormentando a Harry.

Las siguientes semanas probaron ser interesantes para Harry que se convirtió en el 'hermano menor' de Louis, es su 'pequeño fénix' y, debido a su parecido físico, podían realmente pasar por hermanos, sobre todo porque Harry ya no necesitaba sus lentes y su cabello comenzaba a crecer.

También se dio cuenta de que los vampiros conocían a Gabrielle y que la conocían bien, pero no pudo saber nada más allá de eso. Lestat trataba de convencer a Louis de caer bajo los encantos de Remus Lupin.

La siguiente visita sería a Drumstrangs y Severus firmó el papel sin quejas.

Fue antes de la visita a Drumstrangs que Harry finalmente explotó y Severus supo que el chico sabía todo acerca de su relación con su padre. Sus poderes salieron tanto de control que Louis tuvo que ayudar a calmarlo con su sangre y fue ahí que Harry dejo de usar lentes y decidió cual sería su forma de animago: un fénix, con la ayuda de Fawkes.

Harry también descubre que los poderes de Louis son más grandes de lo que hacer creer a todo el mundo, pero que nos las utilizaba porque no le gustaban.

Después de días de que Severus evitaba a Harry, llegó la visita a Drumstrangs y Dumbledore anunció un baile para el día de San Valentín.

Harry y Severus, después de que el primero desapareciera en plena visita a Drumstrangs debido a la presencia de Voldemort (donde finalmente le confiesa al chico que quiere que se convierta en su heredero) y de un encuentro 'cercano' con un alumno del colegio, pudieron hablar y reconciliarse. Severus se aseguró que Harry supiera que estaba con él, no por el recuerdo de su padre, sino porque de verdad lo quería.

El día del Baile de San Valentín, Harry recibe muchos chocolates y un regalo de Louis: los libros de las Crónicas Vampíricas, donde se refleja la vida de Lestat, Louis y otros vampiros.

Ese día, después de alejarse del baile, Severus y Harry hicieron el amor por primera vez desde que había empezado su relación. Ambos sin poder, ni querer, resistir la tentación de entregarse el uno al otro.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos: Emily anunció que la siguiente visita sería al Colegio del Fénix y Lestat por fin convenció a Louis de unirse a él en su 'relación' con Remus, una noche por demás entretenida para los tres y el inicio de una gran amistad.

Daniel Molloy, el vampiro periodista, por fin se fue de Hogwarts con la promesa de enviar a todos copias de la revista Time Wizard y dejando por fin en paz a Harry, a quien había tratado de seducir y no dejaba de acosar.

La poción del animago estuvo terminada y los amigos se reunieron para usarla; a pesar de que Draco tenía un aspecto terrible y de que Ginny había decidido no hacerlo. Draco se convirtió en un cuervo, Ron en un lobo, Hermione en una gata, Gabrielle en una serpiente y Harry en un Fénix.

En la siguiente visita Hogsmade, después de unas semanas, Harry hace un descubrimiento horrible: Draco esta trabajando para Voldemort. Pero antes de que pudiera enfrentar al rubio, comenzó un ataque en Hogsmade, que no sólo resultó en la muerte de varios Ministros de Magia, incluido Fudge, sino también en un encuentro demasiado cercano de Harry con Bellatrix y Voldemort, del cual salió vivo, pero no ileso.

Después de un fin de semana de recuperación en brazos de Severus, Harry se enfrenta a Draco sobre su situación son Voldemort y, por medio de un hechizo que hace lo mismo que el varitaserum, descubre que el rubio en verdad ama a Ginny, no la esta usando y que de verdad los considera sus amigos. Pero también descubre algo horrible: la razón por la que Draco tiene que ayudar a Voldemort, es porque el Lord logró atrapar el alma de su madre dentro de un frasco para capturar almas y no la dejará libre hasta que el chico no le ayude a llevar a Harry a sus manos, es decir, volverlo su heredero.

También se entera de que hay un nuevo Ministro, que es partidario de Dumbledore, así como los ministros de Francia y Alemania, también partidarios del director. Otra sorpresa fue el asenso del padre de Ron al gabinete del nuevo ministro.

El mismo día, Dumbledore decide que es hora de tener a Harry en una vigilancia de tiempo completo, incluso durante el verano y nombra a Louis y Lestat como sus guardianes durante vacaciones. Harry decide tomar las cosas en sus manos y realiza un plan para evitar la vigilancia de Dumbledore.

Finalmente decide aceptar el ofrecimiento de Voldemort, como una forma de mantener seguros a sus amigos y seres queridos, así como para encontrar una forma de acabar con el Lord.

La revista Time Wizard llega en los siguientes días, haciendo un gran revuelto en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico por sus artículos y complicando más la vida de Harry.

Después de unos días, Harry va con Severus a ofrecerle algo: ha terminado su investigación sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y puede retirarla del brazo de Severus, el hombre dice que lo va a pensar.

El 5 de mayo celebraron el cumpleaños de Severus y Harry le obsequia un mini piano mágico que tenía grabadas todas las melodías que el chico podía tocar; esa noche, Harry retiró la Marca del brazo de Severus.

Llegó entonces la visita de tres días al Colegio del Fénix.

Primero les dieron la explicación sobre la historia del Colegio, del cual, Emily era directora. La universidad tenía seis carreras: Pociones, Finanzas Mágicas, Lenguas Mágicas, Enfermería Mágica, Medicina Mágica y Auroría y se dividieron los grupos para ir a las facultades que les interesaban. Harry, junto con otros de sus amigos incluyendo a Draco, fueron a Auroría donde conocieron a Sigfrid Alphen de Finlandia y Hide Yoshihiko de Japón, dos estudiantes muy interesantes que serían tanto compañeros de habitación de Harry, como amigos y, en especial Hide, tormentos durante su estancia.

En los siguientes tres días se dedicaron a recorrer el Colegio. Harry descubrió secretos sobre el Colegio y sus padres. Había algo llamado La Fraternidad del Fénix, un grupo muy especial de magos que vigilaba desde la Isla de los Fénix (junto al Colegio) el resto del mundo mágico y de la cual Emily, Sirius y su padre había sido parte, pero nadie le explicó mucho.

Hide, después de atormentarlo un rato, se convirtió al igual que Sigfrid en uno de sus amigos y también en una conexión con la Fraternidad, de la cual ellos también eran parte.

El viaje fue, finalmente, muy productivo, y Harry juró regresar ahí algún día.

El último partido de la temporada fue entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y resultó ser una prueba más de Voldemort que Harry pasó al atrapar la snitch antes que Draco. Después del partido y de un encuentro muy desagradable con el mago, Harry comenzó a tomar medidas para preparar todo frente a la decisión que iba a tomar, las mentiras que seguía diciendo a Severus comenzaron a doler.

Gabrielle, que estaba realmente mal de salud, recibió un paquete al día siguiente firmado sólo con una M. La chica bebió el contenido.

Harry consigue, con ayuda de Louis, un juego de diez brazaletes mágicos que, al entrar en contacto con pociones diseñadas con la sangre de los que debían proteger y la del protector, decían en estado de cada uno de ellos, su localización y avisaban de peligro. Harry le dio una a Louis, a Severus, a Remus, a Ron, a Draco, a Hermione, a Ginny, a Gabrielle, él tomó una y la última la dejó libre por caso de algún contratiempo.

Entregó los brazaletes a cada uno de sus dueños y estos resultaron muy útiles cuando, unos días después, Severus fue secuestrado en Hogsmade y Harry tuvo que ir a enfrentar su última prueba contra Voldemort.

Afortunadamente, unos días antes, todos habían entrenado para su prueba de aparición y, con la ayuda del brazalete, no le fue difícil a Harry llegar al lugar donde estaba Severus.

En la Torre de Voldemort, Harry logró pasar las pruebas del Lord: primero, venció a Lucius Malfoy, lo cual fue una humillación muy fuerte para el rubio; después, mató a Bellatrix Lestrange y su muerte, contrario a lo que él esperaba, sólo le hizo sentir sucio y mal consigo mismo.

Finalmente, después de rescatar el alma de Narcisa y al mismo Draco, aceptó la oferta de Voldemort: ser su sucesor. El Lord, contento ante la decisión del chico, lo devolvió a Hogwarts junto con Severus, no sin antes darle una paliza monumental, para que nadie sospechara.

La noche de su regreso de un nuevo enfrentamiento contra Lord Voldemort, el sueño que lo había perseguido por todo el curso, se completó:

_Estaba volando, sentía que estaba volando, volaba a través de ciudades, de mares, de diversos paisajes. Llegó hasta Hogwarts, si era Hogwarts, pero a la vez no lo era, no por lo menos el que él conocía. _

_Escuchó el llanto del fénix, el fénix estaba llorando, volteó para ver a un Fénix de ojos verdes, verde esmeralda. _

_La orilla del lago de Hogwarts... aterrizó a la orilla del lago, él caminaba a la orilla del lago, la luna, la luna estaba totalmente llena... pero era extraña, tenía un color rojo y era enorme, más grande de lo que había visto nunca, volteó hacia el castillo, observó los alrededores, había una torre, la torre de Voldemort, un castillo sobre una montaña, cubierto de plantas; este lugar no podía ser Hogwarts, aunque el castillo estaba ahí, pero parecía encontrarse a mar abierto al mismo tiempo como en una isla; era como si todos estos lugares estuvieran juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, separados. Sentía nostalgia, él conocía este lugar, sabía donde estaba, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo._

_Una mano tomó la suya... la mano estaba mojada, volteó a ver a la persona... Los ojos de Severus iluminados por esa luna roja. Era Severus, pero a la vez, no lo era, el cabello negro caía hasta la cintura, la ropa era de otro tiempo, un amor de otra época. Comenzaron a caminar a la orilla del lago, la sonrisa de Severus dándole confianza, mientras se acercaban al castillo, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, un camino conocido._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?... - se escuchó a sí mismo... dejaron de caminar y luego los labios de Severus se unieron a los suyos, Severus olía a sangre, Severus estaba sangrando por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos negros lloraban sangre, se escuchó de nuevo el canto del fénix, no un canto, era un llanto, porque el Fénix sabía que ese beso era de despedida._

_- Casi es hora Harry... ya debes de estar preparado, debes de abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... ese destino que se firmó hace ya tanto tiempo... - esa voz, sabía que conocía esa voz; como de otro tiempo, de otra vida..._

_Volteó y busco inmediatamente a las dos figuras de hombres y los encontró en una isla en medio del enorme océano, un océano que había aparecido de pronto, pero sin dejar de presentar los otros lugares. La isla tenía un volcán y varias aves bailaban alrededor de una de las siluetas, la otra, tenía algo enroscado en el brazo; la isla de los fénix estaba frente a él, como siempre lo había estado._

_El fénix volvió a cantar y Harry volteó esta vez, el ave atravesaba el cielo y se veían sus ojos, ojos verdes, que brillaban con la luz de la luna roja. La voz volvió a hablar, la del hombre rodeado de aves._

_- Has tomado la primera decisión que te conducirá a tu destino, debes de abrir tus ojos a lo que te rodea, pues encontrarás señales que te harán ver la realidad, abre los ojos... escucha, siente... y deja que tu magia te guíe hacia tu destino... déjala hablarte, solo así te salvarás a ti mismo y a él... solo así evitarás que todo se repita... que el balance se vuelva a romper..._

_- No lo entiendo... ¡No lo entiendo!... – gritó, pero sabía que ya entendía algunas cosas, sabía que era su destino._

_Harry apretó la mano del hombre a su lado, sintiendo la sangre entre sus dedos y temiendo por él, esa mano se aferró a la suya. Harry volteó, las lágrimas sangrientas seguían ahí, pero había una extraña sonrisa en esos labios que tanto amaba, Severus lo abrazó y ese abrazo le supo a nostalgia y a despedida¿sacrificio¿se volverían a ver¿podrían estar juntos esta vez? El fénix volvió a llorar..._

_- Aunque me vaya, jamás te dejaré solo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme... porque mi alma será tuya, es la única forma... - le susurró el hombre al oído – es la única forma de mantener el equilibrio, la única forma de estar juntos eternamente... Te Amo..._

_- ¿Sev?..._

_Severus se había sacrificado por él, pero ¿por qué?_

_- Debes de aprender Harry... _

_- Abre los ojos... escucha nuestras palabras... solo así sobrevivirás... sólo así podrás vencer a mi heredero y salvar lo que queda de su alma... aunque él no sobreviva... _

_- ¿Heredero?... ¡Slytherin!... un fundador pero... ¿cómo?..._

_- Queremos que comprendas y también que recuerdes, recuerda ese amor que te hizo sacrificar todo, por el que juraste volver, por el que juras pelear... es la única forma... ve más allá de las mentiras... analiza a fondo... busca entre la bruma... pequeño león... _

_- Godric... - lo conocía, lo conocía de otro tiempo. Una luz brillante se empezaba a filtrar en su visión, y las siluetas de los dos hombres se hicieron borrosas hasta desaparecer, pero tenía sangre en las manos y el sabor de Severus en la boca..._

_La oscuridad lo rodeó, el fénix seguía cantando, llorando, podía empezar a entender su canto: eran voces que le decían que tuviera fe en sí mismo, en su magia, en el amor, que podría vencer, todo estaría bien..._

_- Las plumas... - escuchó su propia voz en el canto de las aves, vio al fénix de su sueño, traía plumas en el pico y algo más, y ese algo era suyo, era de Severus, pero ambos lo habían abandonado, por volverse a ver, una cadena de donde colgaban... ¿qué?..._

_Comenzó a caer. Podía sentir la caída. Tocó con fuerza al fénix y este lo elevo. Lo elevo y le mostró Hogwarts, el Colegio del Fénix, una casa en un pequeño pueblo, que le daba nostalgia, unas esculturas, pirámides, un enorme castillo en medio del mar, la torre de Voldemort y había alguien en la punta, ese alguien estaba llorando, era una mujer; un castillo en medio de la maleza, todos en el mismo lugar, pero al mismo tiempo en lugares distintos, unidos por la magia, por... ¿amor?..._

_- Tu magia sabe más de lo que te imaginas... solo escúchala... - su voz, era su voz... su voz dentro del fénix... – no hay coincidencias... _

_El canto lo acompañó hasta que por fin lo dejó ver a Hogwarts, un niño pequeño parado en las puertas... el niño tenía el cabello negro largo, ojos negros_

_¿Quién eres?... _

_No salía un solo sonido de sus labios, el niño solo sonrió..._

_- No es tiempo... todavía no puedes saberlo... – la voz del pequeño era tan familiar – gracias... por cumplir tu promesa..._

_¿Promesa?... _

_- Pronto nos volveremos a ver... _

_La oscuridad llegó de nuevo y cayó, esta vez sin poder sujetar al Fénix que se había quedado en el hombro del niño..._

Harry había despertado del sueño para encontrarse, de nuevo, en la enfermería de Hogwarts y con Louis a su lado. El interrogatorio había venido pero, finalmente, le dejaron ver a Severus que yacía unas camas después todavía recuperándose.

Emily también le visitó, para darle el aviso de que no regresaría a Hogwarts el siguiente curso, después de tener una extraña discusión con Dumbledore. Louis y Lestat prometieron sacarlo de casa de sus tíos lo más pronto que pudieran y llevarlo a conocer muchos lugares.

Esa noche, finalmente en brazos de Severus, Harry lloró todas las lágrimas contenidas desde la muerte de Sirius. Lloró por sus amigos, por Severus, por su alma que había vendido a Voldemort hacia unas horas.

Severus le hizo el amor larga y tiernamente, también le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba.

El día de la despedida llegó y Severus raptó a Harry en su carruaje rumbo a Hogsmade para darle un regalo: un Evenstar, joya creada por los altos elfos, símbolo de su inmortalidad, su corazón y su alma, así como del amor de Severus y un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry partió hacia Londres con la promesa de Severus de visitarlo pronto y llevarlo a su prueba de aparición el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry llegó a Londres se despidió de sus amigos y, ya dentro del carro de su tío, se encontró con una carta de Voldemort, un nuevo regalo: toda su familia estaba bajo la maldición imperius, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Harry.

Iba a ser un verano interesante.

**Fin de Amores Imposibles**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Aquí esta el resumen de Amores Imposibles, un poco largo porque también el fic lo fue. Pero yo recomendaría que lo leyeran completo porque hay muchos detalles que se pierden.

Ahora si, a continuar con los primeros dos capítulos de BOUND.

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ó a contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN:... sakura.odette. ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	2. Capítulo 01: TE EXTRAÑO

Titulo: BOUND

(Unión)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-13

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Sirius

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Etc… etc… etc… o sea todo lo que mi mente enferma pueda llegar a imaginarse... pero la principal es Harry / Severus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, si así fuera no escribiría fics (o tal vez si muajajajaja)!!!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME, ENTENDIDO?!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existió!!!!! Entendido?), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Vamos a cambiar un poco la modalidad:

Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son diálogos

Todo lo que se encuentre así: '... ' son pensamientos o recuerdos.

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Nota de la Autora:

Este es el primer capítulo de la continuación de Amores Imposibles, recomiendo que lean ese primero porque si no, no van a entender mucho que digamos, a pesar de la Introducción.

Este capítulo es sobre las vacaciones de Harry, así que puede ser un poco largo porque fueron varios meses.

En el siguiente capitulo ya empieza la acción.

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 1: TE EXTRAÑO**

La vida es como un juego, algunas cosas dependen de la estrategia, otras de las decisiones que se tomen y otras de la suerte que se tenga.

Dichas decisiones pueden cambiar para siempre el futuro de las personas y pueden influir en la vida de aquellos que se encuentran a tu alrededor.

Cuando tomas una decisión que produce situaciones no esperadas la vida toma un nuevo curso y debes replantearte prioridades, objetivos, incluso sueños y esperanzas; comienzas a observar tu entorno y a las personas en él con otros ojos, todo cambia, ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo; porque, debemos recordar, nada en esta vida es permanente.

Cuando este tipos de cambios pasan, pueden ocurrir dos cosas: que el cambio sea para bien y traiga cosas buenas a la vida y, por el otro lado, que el cambio traiga dolor y tristeza, pero se tiene que seguir adelante.

Cuando estos cambios no son bien recibidos, las personas cuyas vidas fueron afectadas miran hacia atrás, hacia el pasado, añorando tiempos mejores y preguntándose: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...¿... si no hubiera tomado tal o cual decisión¿... si hubiera cambiado de opinión?

También pasa que, como la esperanza es lo que muere al último y creemos en un poder supremo más grande que nosotros, volteamos nuestros ojos al cielo nocturno y, mientras observamos el infinito, pedimos un deseo a las estrellas; muchas veces deseamos que todo vuelva a ser como antes, otras, que vengan cambios que mejoren nuestra vida.

Pero, así como todos hacemos esto, todos sabemos en el fondo que el "hubiera" no existe y que las estrellas, por maravillosas que nos parezcan, no cumplen deseos. Todos debemos de trabajar duro cada día de nuestras vidas para forjarnos un futuro y, a pesar de que nuestras decisiones traigan consecuencias desagradables, seguimos adelante, buscando esperanza y, por sobre todo, amor.

Esto Harry Potter lo sabía muy bien. Pero, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno desde el techo del Número 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, no podía dejar de pensar en el "hubiera" y pedía a las deidades que le estuvieran escuchando en ese momento, que todo saliera bien, que sus seres queridos sobrevivieran esta guerra.

También pensaba en el mundo del hubiera:

_i ¿Y si Hagrid no hubiera sido engañado por Riddle?... Tal vez nunca se hubieran conocido..._

_¿Y si Trelawney no hubiera dicho la profecía?... Tal vez sus padres no hubieran muerto o tal vez Voldemort hubiera ganado en la primera guerra..._

¿Y si hubiera aprendido bien oclumancia en su quinto año?... Tal vez... tal vez Sirius no estuviera muerto... /i

Y ese era la que más le dolía a Harry: saber que, si hubiera hecho caso de Severus Snape, tal vez su padrino seguiría a su lado.

Y entonces recordó que, si eso hubiera pasado, tal vez el curso anterior no se hubiera enamorado de ese mismo Severus Snape, tal vez se seguirían odiando, tal vez no hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de Voldemort de unirse a él con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

'Te extraño', pensaba Harry mientras acariciaba el Evenstar en su cuello regalo de Severus – 'te extraño...necesito verte...', volvía a pensar mientras, en su mente, el rostro del hombre aparecía tan nítido como si pudiera tocarlo con sólo estirar el brazo.

Suspiró y bajo la mano que había subido por inercia, la cual se posó en su largo cabello negro, tan largo ahora como el de Louis, su vampírico "hermano mayor".

Estaba sumamente aburrido, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido para que al fin fuera "mañana", pues "mañana" era once de Septiembre, era hora de regresar a Hogwarts, al único hogar que conocía. Aunque estas vacaciones le habían dado otros sitios a los cuales llamar hogar y algunos otros a los que no quisiera regresar.

Sonrío levemente evocando todo el verano que estaba por terminar; si bien había sido todo menos perfecto, por lo menos le había otorgado muchas experiencias; la sonrisa en su rostro se rompió al recordar que no todas esas experiencias habían sido agradables.

Por principio de cuentas, Louis le había llevado conocer propiedades de vampiros. Harry, que para entonces había terminado ya todas las "Crónicas Vampíricas" desde "Entrevista con un vampiro" hasta "Cántico de sangre", estaba ansioso por conocer cada uno de los lugares que se señalaba en los libros.

Afortunadamente salir de Privet Drive había sido sencillo; primero, gracias a la poción que Emily había proporcionado y que, escondida debajo de una tabla suelta en su habitación, simulaba su firma mágica y evitaba que se dieran cuenta de su partida y, segundo, gracias a que los Dursley habían estado bajo la maldición imperius desde el inicio de las vacaciones, un pequeño "regalo" de parte de Voldemort, por supuesto.

Debido a que sólo se podía ausentar durante tres noches sin que la Orden sospechara y a los continuos llamados de Voldemort, las visitas habían sido esporádicas, pero él las había disfrutado en grande.

Así, Louis había sido capaz de "secuestrar" a Harry desde casi el primer día (o mejor dicho noche) de las vacaciones sin que Dumbledore o el resto de la Orden se dieran cuenta. Claro, el hecho de que Louis y Lestat fueran sus nuevos "guardianes nocturnos" también había ayudado.

De esa forma, el chico conoció, primero, La Isla de la Noche cerca de Miami, a donde Lestat los había transportado en brazos surcando los aires durante todo el trayecto.

Ahí el ojiverde había conocido a Armand (el dueño de la isla), Marius, Pandora, Maharet, Mekare y Jesse. Se había sentido nervioso al principio, no sabiendo cómo comportarse sobre todo ante Maharet y Mekare, las más antiguas del grupo; pero Lestat había roto el hielo enseguida con unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos y a partir de ese momento todo había sido por demás agradable.

Marius, Pandora y Maharet eran muy sabios y contaron a Harry sobre civilizaciones antiguas, muchas de ellas olvidadas, también gustaban de preguntarle al chico sobre su mundo, tiempo durante el cual, el resto de los habitantes de la isla también se reunía con ellos.

Jesse era muy divertida y juntos iban a los bares de la isla, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Louis y la divertida de Lestat; la vampiresa gustaba de comprarle a Harry cualquier tipo de chucherias, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Armand, aunque callado al principio, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando al chico y hablaba con él de arte y música. Al vampiro pelirrojo le encantaba la ópera y el piano y llevo a Lestat y a Harry a una ópera en Nueva York; al termino de ésta, habían dado un recorrido fugaz por la ciudad.

Después había visitado la casa de Lestat y Louis en la Rue Royale, Nueva Orleáns. Harry se enamoró de la ciudad al instante, de sus aromas, de la gente, de todo. Por sobre todo, le había gustado la sensación de libertad y familiaridad que se vivía cuando estaba con Louis y Lestat, le gustaba porque era un sentimiento de pertenencia que él nunca había podido disfrutar antes en su vida: la pertenencia a una familia.

Ahí conoció a Davin, Quinn y Mona.

David era un vampiro moreno cuyo cuerpo no era original, pues lo había intercambiado hacia algún tiempo; el vampiro gustaba de sentarse con Harry y preguntarle sobre su mundo, escribiendo lo más rápido que podía al punto en el que el chico pensó en regalarle una vuela pluma, después recordó a Skeeter y cambió rápido de idea. El vampiro también le contó sobre Talamasca, organización que estudiaba lo paranormal y que tenían un tipo de magia diferente y más débil del de Harry. David lo había "secuestrado" una noche y lo había llevado a las instalaciones de Talamasca en la ciudad, con la promesa de llevarlo también a Londres.

Mona y Quinn, siempre juntos, le relataban al chico historias sobre la familia Mafayr y Blackwood Farm, finalmente habían terminado visitando ambas mansiones y Harry había aprendido mucho sobre ambas familias. La mansión de la familia de Quinn había agradado mucho a Harry y pudo sentir la magia del lugar, así como ver algunos fantasmas.

El día de su cumpleaños había sido grandioso pues lo habían llevado a la casa de David en Inglaterra y todos los vampiros, incluyendo a otros que no había conocido antes: Sybelle, Benji, Kayman y Mael, le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa; incluso Daniel había estado ahí y, afortunadamente, tan ocupado con Armand que no molestó mucho a Harry.

La velada pasó con bromas de Lestat, Sybelle tocando el piano, regalos de todos los vampiros y un enorme pastel de chocolate sólo para él pues los demás no podían comer nada de eso.

Hubiera sido el cumpleaños perfecto, si tan sólo Severus hubiera aparecido.

De hecho el hombre no se había comunicado con él en todo el verano, no había contestado sus cartas, Hedwig había regresado con los sobres cerrados en varias ocasiones. El día de su cumpleaños, Harry lo esperaba con ansia para que lo llevara, por lo menos, a su prueba de aparición; pero, en su lugar, había aparecido Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro, le había entregado su regalo, llevado a tomar la prueba, lo regreso a Privet Drive y le prometió una mayor sorpresa cuando regresara a Hogwarts. No quiso contestarle ninguna pregunta y sólo le dijo que tuviera paciencia.

De hecho era lo que todos le decían en sus cartas y que algo "realmente maravilloso" le esperaba a su regreso. Harry había dejado de creerlo.

Aunado a eso, Voldemort le había mandado llamar muchas veces y había presenciado lo que era realmente la crueldad del Lord.

Si bien había conocido muchos lugares impresionantes, también había visto como eran torturados y masacrados tanto muggles como magos y, algunas veces, se le había pedido participar. Parado a la derecha del Lord, con la negra túnica y la blanca máscara de mortífago en su rostro, Harry había obedecido cada capricho de Riddle.

Al regresar a Privet Drive después de cada llamado, el chico vomitaba aunque no hubiera comido nada en todo el día y se arrojaba a los brazos de Louis, llorando hasta que quedaba exhausto, con su "hermano" acariciando su cabeza y Lestat parado en la ventana observándolos y llorando lágrimas de sangre.

También Voldemort había "celebrado" la mayoría de edad de Harry y esa noche el chico lloró sangre.

Su corazón y su alma, manchados y rotos, se aferraban al recuerdo de Severus como la única forma de salvación que le quedaba; pero, al recordar la ausencia de este, volvían a llorar.

Comenzó a sentirse sucio y maldito. No sabía cómo iba a ver a la cara a su pareja cuando regresara a Hogwarts, o a sus amigos, a nadie.

Louis, viendo como el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la depresión del chico crecían día con día, le hablaba todas las noches con palabras de animo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y tratando de distraerlo lo más que podía. Pero Harry había dejado de creer en esas palabras hacía ya mucho y sólo ponía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, debido a lo cual, todos los vampiros se entristecían e, incluso Armand, trataba de cambiar el tema y distraer al chico.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras observaba el firmamento y dejaba de acariciar el Evenstar, ansiando que ya fuera el siguiente días para poder partir.

Todas sus cosas estaban ya empacadas, absolutamente todas, se había cerciorado de no dejar nada en la casa de sus tíos pues ya no volvería nunca. Los baúles estaban encogidos y listos para llevar, Hedwig había partido desde ayer a Hogwarts pues el chico no quería verla encerrada en su habitación.

Las próximas vacaciones se habría graduado y, si todo salía como lo planeó, estaría libre de Voldemort y habría sido aceptado en El Colegio del Fénix.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora de aburrimiento, puesto que esa noche Louis y Lestat no estaban vigilando porque tenían que preparar todo para regresar ellos mismos a Hogwarts, pero sabía que había alguien de la Orden vigilando. No que importara mucho, puesto que era obvio que no había salido de la casa en todo el día.

"Te extraño Severus... ", pronunció a la noche y volvió a suspirar.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque, lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los gritos de su familia dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Se levantó y, tomando su varita, apareció dentro de su habitación.

Nunca supo de donde vino el hechizo que lo petrificó, lo único que pudo escuchar, después de haber caído al suelo, fue una voz demasiado conocida:

"Buenas noches Potter...", Lucius Malfoy lo había petrificado y ahora sonreía con toda la locura que Azkaban le había causado, reflejada en sus ojos grises.

La oscuridad lo rodeó y el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse fue que se había descuidado mucho y que iba a ser una noche horrible.

TBC...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

Final del primero. No maten a Severus todavía, todo tiene su explicación. Y a mi tampoco me maten por favor, soy inocente hasta probar lo contrario. Jeje.

Continuemos con el capítulo dos. Ahí acepto mi culpabilidad.

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ó a contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN:... sakura.odette. ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


	3. Capítulo 02: VIOLENCIA

Titulo: BOUND

(Unión)

Autora: Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

Clasificación: Este capitulo es NC-17

Parejas: Harry / Severus

Remus / Lestat

Louis / Lestat

Etc… etc… etc… o sea todo lo que mi mente enferma pueda llegar a imaginarse... pero la principal es Harry / Severus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Anne Rice, yo solo los tomo prestados (aunque no pienso devolverlos... muajajajaja... n.n). No persigo fines de lucro, no gano un solo centavo escribiendo esto, si así fuera no escribiría fics (o tal vez si muajajajaja)!!!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO TIENEN PORQUE DEMANDARME, ENTENDIDO?!...

Advertencia: Este fic contiene SLASH y spoilers de los libros de Harry Potter hasta el libro 5 (porque el sexto nunca existió!!!!! Entendido?), sino te gustan las relaciones chico-chico, no lo leas...

Nota: Vamos a cambiar un poco la modalidad:

Todo lo que este entre comillas "... " son diálogos

Todo lo que se encuentre así: '... ' son pensamientos o recuerdos.

Todo lo que encuentres así ... es parsel

Y así: ... es comunicación mental, lo hago para que no halla confusiones

Notas de la Autora:

El segundo capítulo. Aquí viene una escena muy violenta, quise censurarla lo más que pude pero no me fue posible, así que la escena está señalada donde empieza y donde termina, para los que no quieran leerla.

Disfruten de la lectura!!! ((ojj

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**CAPITULO 2: VIOLENCIA**

(NA: Recuerden que en este capítulo hay un escena muy violenta, así que ustedes deben decidir si la leen o no, señalé donde empieza y donde termina, es bajo su propio criterio la lectura de esta parte¿ok?)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su cama, fue lo primero que percibió, pero también estaba sumamente mareado.

Recordaba haber escuchado los gritos de su familia y que se había aparecido dentro de su casa. Después, después...

"Bienvenido de nuevo Potter...", volteó al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy observándolo desde la puerta de su habitación, con una sonrisa por demás desagradable.

Ahora recordaba: Lucius lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo había petrificado y después se había desmayado. De verdad que había sido muy descuidado.

Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas a la cama, al igual que sus piernas; lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba desnudo y fue ese momento cuando en su corazón decidió acelerarse y comenzó a sudar frío.

"¿De qué se trata esto Malfoy? Si Voldemort se llega a enterar no va a estar muy contento contigo...", dijo, tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

La sonrisa que presenció a continuación hizo todo menos tranquilizarlo, era una sonrisa que decía que la noche no deparaba nada bueno.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a la cama donde estaba el chico, se sentó en la orilla de ésta y llevó una mano al rostro del ojiverde, acariciando las facciones del chico y el largo cabello negro. La mano se deslizo hacia el sur y acaricio el torso y, cuando estaba a punto de tocar otra parte del cuerpo, se detuvo y regresó a su cuello, esta vez no en una caricia, sino apretándolo lo más que pudo.

Harry, que se había mantenido quieto y sin saber que hacer, ahora trataba de alejarse, pero no podía; su mente estaba bloqueada por la creciente falta de aire y sólo quería que las manos frías del rubio dejaran de tocarlo.

"Hermoso...", fue lo primero que escuchó al rubio. "Pero creo Potter, que al Lord no le gustaría saber que su futuro heredero cayó tan fácilmente en las manos de un mortífago..."

"La orden...", pronunció Harry cuando la mano del rubio dejó de asfixiarlo y procedió a toser y tomar bocanadas de aire.

"¡Ah si!... tus otros amigos...", dijo con burla. "Dumbledore debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de mandar a Mundungus a vigilarte, ese hombre sólo tiene interés en la cantidad de galeones que pueda obtener y fue muy fácil convencerlo de que se retirara ésta noche... además, no quieres que se enteren de tus tratos con el Señor Oscuro¿o si?..."

Lo último había sido pronunciado a los labios del chico, para después ser besados con violencia por el rubio. Harry se resistió, pero Lucius mordió fuertemente y estos se abrieron por el dolor, momento que el hombre aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro y recorrerla, Harry mordió a la invasora y como respuesta recibió una bofetada de parte del otro.

"No te conviene hacer eso Potter... pero si es lo que haces con Severus, ahora entiendo porque no se separa de ti: a Severus le gusta domar a los animales¿lo sabías?... aunque, muchas veces, él era el domado... me pregunto si después de esta noche Severus querrá a su perra de regreso a su cama..."

La mención de Severus lo puso en shock y lo enfureció, trató inútilmente de safarse de las cuerdas. La risa del rubio se escuchaba y también pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a su cuarto.

Rogó que fuera alguien que venía a ayudarlo, pero cuando se abrió la puerta sus esperanzas se esfumaron: entró Rodolphus Lestrange, con sangre en las manos, en su rostro y en sus ropas; entonces el chico recordó a sus familiares.

"Veo que empezaste sin mi Lucius...", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica.

"Y yo que te divertiste mucho con esos muggles... a mi me hubiera dado asco tocarlos...", dijo Lucius viendo también la sangre que cubría al otro y sus ropas revueltas.

"No he caído tan bajo como para rebajarme con unos muggles... sobre todo con la hermana de Evans, desafortunadamente no se parece a su hermana...", pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lestrange decía claramente que se había "rebajado" y que se había divertido mucho jugando con los Dursley.

"¿Los mataste?", preguntó el rubio.

"No vale la pena... además, hay alguien más delicioso esperando sobre la cama", dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y probaba la sangre que había en su rostro.

La mirada del hombre se dirigió a Harry quien, sin quererlo, comenzó a temblar; esa mirada era como la que recordaba de Bellatrix y nunca había estado a merced de la bruja.

Lucius se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a Lestrange, ambos hombres comenzaron entonces a desnudarse frente a Harry y, cuando se hubieron librado de toda la ropa, tomaron sus varitas y se acercaron a la cama, Rodolphus todavía con la sangre de sus familiares en las manos.

Lucius liberó de sus ataduras las piernas de Harry y se posicionó entre estas a pesar de las patadas que el chico intentaba dar. Lestrange se quedó parado junto a la cama mirando el espectáculo. Harry, que se movía tratando de liberarse y gritando con la esperanza de que algún vecino escuchara, sintió de pronto un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo: Lestrange le había arrojado un cruciatus.

Cuando este terminó, el chico volteó a ver a Lucius que le observaba con esa mirada demente y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabiéndose a merced de ambos hombres, sólo pudo preguntar:

"¿Por qué?... si los descubren, Voldemort..."

"El Señor Oscuro no sabrá esto¿o es que quieres que sepa de tu humillación y rompa el trato con el que mantienes a tus amigos a salvo?...", dijo Lestrange y Harry supo que era cierto, no podía permitirse decírselo a Voldemort y mucho menos a la Orden.

"Además Potter, esto es una venganza..."

"¿Venganza?... " – preguntó ya sin fuerzas y sintiendo a Lucius colocarse entre sus piernas de nuevo.

"Si, de la humillación que me causaste durante nuestra última batalla...", dijo Lucius esta vez. "Y Rodolphus extraña a su esposa... ¿o creíste que el humillar a dos mortífagos se iba a dar sin su repercusión, sobre todo a un Malfoy?..."

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry, seguida de las risas de los dos hombres.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como Lucius se empujaba dentro de su cuerpo a la fuerza y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar por el dolor y, después, por el dolor del cruciatus que Lestrange le enviaba.

_i(NA: Ok, aquí empieza lo feo, al final de la escena voy a poner estas marcas:_

_**SS&HPS S&HP**_

_Para que sepan que ya terminó¿ok? No me hago del daño psicológico que esto les cause si deciden leerlo) _

Sentía cada embestida de Lucius dentro de su cuerpo, mientras ambos hombres reían y también sentía el dolor del cruciatus que Lestrange aplicaba y quitaba a su antojo.

Recordó a los padres de Neville y se preguntó si el hombre lo volvería loco como a ellos con la maldición imperdonable.

Lucius besó sus labios con violencia, abriendo una herida en estos, pero sin dejar de embestirlo.

"Vamos Potter, sé que esto te gusta¿o no lo haces con Severus?...", pronunció a su oído y tomó el miembro flácido de Harry, apretándolo y haciendo que el chico gritara por el dolor que ese acto había causado.

El recuerdo de Severus vino a su mente, como su pareja lo trataba cuando estaban juntos, con amor, con pasión. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos. No, no se permitiría pensar en su pareja en estos momentos, no mancharía el recuerdo de Severus con esto.

Entonces recordó el brazalete egipcio que estaba conectado con los de sus amigos y que avisaban cuando estaba en peligro alguno de ellos. Primero dirigió su magia hasta este, pidiendo que funcionara y que alguien viniera a su rescate, pero Lestrange dijo algo que lo hizo detenerse al instante:

"Pero mira Lucius, el chico empieza a reaccionar..."

Y es que su cuerpo actuaba sin su consentimiento y su miembro comenzaba a tomar atención del roce de Lucius en su próstata.

"Imagínate que sus amigos vieran esto o Severus... Harry Potter, siendo violado, pero disfrutándolo, como una perra en celo... deberíamos de tomar fotos y enviárselas..."

"¿Qué diría Severus si te viera ahora Potter...?", dijo riéndose Lucius.

El chico se mordió el labio hasta sacar sangre, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. ¿Qué pensaría sus amigos si lo vieran así¿Qué pensaría Severus?

El hombre no se había comunicado con él en todo el verano. Tal vez se había decepcionado al escuchar que Harry había matado a Bellatrix, si se enteraba de esto, si se enteraba, seguramente jamás volvería a dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

Estaba manchado por todo un verano en manos de Voldemort y, ahora, por que había permitido que Malfoy y Lestrange le hicieran esto. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído nada hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera entrado a la casa sin fijarse primero.

"Recuerda Potter, que esto es tu culpa... sólo tuya... ", dijo Lestrange.

"El Chico Dorado, manchado con la sangre de otros... y ahora recibe su merecido castigo, por jugar con fuego...", dijo ahora Lucius. "Tus padres primero... tu padrino... tus amigos, es hora de pagar..."

Era su culpa.

Sus seres queridos salían siempre lastimados por su culpa. Su madre se había sacrificado en vano... Voldemort había regresado por su culpa... Cedric había muerto por su culpa... Sirius había caído por el velo por su culpa...

Su culpa...

Bloqueó la magia del brazalete para que este no emitiera una señal de alerta a nadie.

Apretó los labios, podía sentir como Lucius aceleraba el ritmo, el hombre colocó su rostro sobre su cuello y, unos segundos después, terminó dentro del chico mientras mordía con fuerza, haciéndole gritar y dejando una marca donde había mordido.

"No sangra...", dijo este cuando se recuperó y observó la marca en el cuello del chico.

Tomó su varita y, con un hechizo, la convirtió en una daga. La daga fue a parar al cuello del chico, donde cortó lo más profundo que pudo, sin causar una herida mortal y dejó una "M" sangrando; su lengua bebió la sangre que salía de ésta y sonrió cuando vio su trabajo terminado.

"Ahora sabrán que fuiste mío...", dijo al oído del chico.

El rubio se retiró de su cuerpo y Lestrange tomó su lugar. Pero el hombre no se posicionó entre las piernas del ojiverde, sino que se sentó sobre su pecho y puso su miembro en la boca de este.

"Supongo que Severus te enseñó que hacer Potter...", dijo el hombre.

Harry cerró los labios y los ojos con fuerza, Lestrange, al ver esto, lo golpeó en el rostro varias veces y fracturó su nariz, pero el chico no desistía. Lucius logró que abriera la boca al abrir una nueva herida en su pecho, momento que el otro aprovechó para introducirse en la boca del chico, casi haciéndolo vomitar.

El ojiverde mordió al invasor, pero sólo se ganó una risa y una nueva herida de parte de Lucius, ahora en su entrepierna, la cual lo hizo gritar aún más.

Lestrange arremetía contra su boca, mientras Lucius lo torturaba abriendo heridas por todo su cuerpo, marcando "L" y "M" por donde podía. Sintió como Rodolphus estaba a punto de terminar, el hombre salió de su boca y esparció su semilla sobre el rostro del chico, sin dejar de reír.

(NA: Ok, hasta aquí llegó esto)

_**SS&HP SS&HP**_

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Los dos hombres se turnaban para violarlo y torturarlo, mientras gritaban al chico insultos y este seguía con su mantra de que todo esto era su culpa.

Cuando ambos hombres estuvieron satisfechos, se pararon, arrojaron un hechizo limpiador sobre ellos mismos y se vistieron.

El chico yacía sobre la cama de Privet Drive, lleno de sangre y de ambos hombres, con decenas de marcas del cuchillo con el que Lucius había marcado "L" y "M" por todo su cuerpo, una nariz y muñeca rotas, los labios maltratados y el cabello lleno de sangre y enredado por todos lados; lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre de su rostro.

Ya sin fuerzas y, después de varios cruciatus, Harry no se movía y sólo contemplaba el techo de su habitación.

Lestrange fue el primero que se acercó a un Harry.

"Me divertí mucho Potter, esperemos que esto se repita pronto...", dijo a su oído y con un beso que aparentaba ser tierno se despidió del chico. "Por cierto que libere a tus parientes del imperius... espero que no estén muy enojados..."

Lucius se acercó también, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acercó sus labios al oído del chico.

"Que esto te sirva para saber que no puedes humillar a un Malfoy sin pagar el precio... ahora, cuando cualquiera te toque, sentirás mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mis labios besándote... en vez de Severus, me verás a mi, yo llenaré tus pesadillas, no podrás deshacerte de mi recuerdo... recuerda que esto es sólo tu culpa...", depositó un último beso sobre los labios del ojiverde, se levantó de la cama y liberó las ataduras que aprisionaban las manos del chico.

"Nos vemos pronto...", dijeron ambos y desaparecieron del cuarto.

Los ojos sin vida de Harry miraban el techo de su habitación.

Su culpa, su culpa...

Se escucharon pasos apresurados subiendo a su habitación.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Vernon Dursley entraba de golpe y, a pesar de haber sido torturado por un mortífago, casi tiraba la puerta.

Harry sintió como lo levantaban con fuerza de la cama y era arrojado al suelo, donde golpeó la pared sin emitir queja alguna.

Sus ojos verdes, sin brillo alguno, vieron a su tío, rojo del coraje y la sangre, dirigirse de nuevo hacia él y patearlo.

"¡¡¡ESTO ES TU CULPA POTTER!!!"

Si, su culpa...

El último pensamiento, mientras recibía una paliza de su tío.

Los ojos verdes miraron fuera de la ventana y un nuevo "hubiera" vino a su mente.

'Si no hubiera nacido...'

TBC...

(NA: Favor de leer las notas de autora, es muy importante)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora:

¡NO ME MATEN SE LOS RUEGO!

Ahora si me vi muy cruel con Harry, pero JURO que lo compensaré al final del FIC y un poco en los siguientes capítulos¿ok?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a pesar de lo que le pasa al pobre Harry. Estos fueron para celebrar que el 21 de julio, o sea mañana, sale el séptimo y último libro de Harry Potter. Y también porque mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

Una noticia importante antes de despedirme:

Por razones de fuerza mayor, o sea mi salud y la Facultad, no voy a poder estar avisando en la Orden no en las otras páginas de las actualizaciones, o sea que deberán de estar atentas a las actualizaciones de este fic.

Lo siento mucho, pero el tiempo no me va a alcanzar para actualizar y anunciar; y me jure a mi misma que este fic estará terminado para diciembre por mucho, lo que les dice que no será tan largo como su antecesor Amores Imposibles.

Agradezco mucho a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo del camino. Los quiero mucho a todos. Perdón por no contestar reviews, pero no me da tiempo.

Me despido, hasta la próxima y REVIEW!!! Me alimento de ellos.

Hasta pronto.

Atte: su autora Sakura Snape ((-jj

Miembro de varios grupos y ordenes.

PS: Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme al msn o mandarme un correo a: ó a ó a contestaré con mucho gusto... (((ojj LA NUEVA DIRECCIÓN:... sakura.odette. ¨)

¸.o´¸.o´¨) ¸.o¨)

(¸.o´ (¸.o´ ¸.o´

¸.o´¸.oo-"

AFTER FOREVER


End file.
